Collision Course
by animefan018
Summary: After everything has finally settled down two evils collide and create choas for both families.


Hey everyone! It's animefan018 and adptt12 here with a new crossover with Superman and Dragonball Z! After much debate with one of my best buds adptt12, we never came up with a solid conclusion. Can you guess what the debate was about? It was who is stronger, Goku or Superman? Personally I think it's Goku, but she thinks it's Superman. So somewhere out of all that choas, this story was formed! Instead of going against each other, we decided to create a story where they meet and help each other! It's mostly about two evils teaming up to try and tear the heroes families apart and seeking revenge. But the good guys won't go down without a fight!

This takes place half a year after they destroyed Cell and they were able to wish Goku back. And since this wouldn't be funny without a certian Saiyan, I decided to make Goten in this! He is four years old and was born a year before Goku returned from his fight with Frieza. Also, the Other World Tournament already happened!

As for the Superman section, this takes place after Clark recovers from his Kryptonite poisoning Lex Luthor inflicted upon him. I don't know much about Superman so adptt12 is writing the Superman parts! I'm just writing the Dragonball Z parts!

Trouble Brewing

"You are lucky I have forgiven you!" said, fearless Daily Planet star reporter, Lois Lane. A five foot five woman with curly brown hair. Her nickname "Mad Dog" Lane fit her well, get her angry and you might lose you life.

"I know" said, the "clumsy" Daily Planet star reporter, Clark Kent. At six foot four and weighing 225 pounds. Most people would think he was a force to be reckoned with, but his nickname "Mr. Mild-mannered Reporter" fit him to. With his bottle cap glasses and his tacky, oversized three-piece suit.

It had been a month since Clark's return from his five year trip. A week after Gertrude, Lois broke off the engagement with Richard. She realized she wasn't loving him with her whole heart. So it wasn't fair to him, so she gave him back the ring, packed up her and Jason's stuff, and moved into an apartment. The next week, Clark told her his secret, and she didn't forgive him until yesterday. She didn't even let Jason, their son, near him until then. Richard got himself transferred to the London Daily Planet, and would get Jason every other weekend, It would be every weekend if he didn't live in London. Since he moved to London, and she lived in a new apartment, the house was sold, and used to buy his apartment in London. Since she already bought an apartment.

The day before Lois broke up with Richard , Clark had finally found an apartment about a block away from the Daily Planet. It had a balcony, for an easy and hidden getaway for rescues. He barely had any furniture yet.

The apartment Lois got was 2 blocks away from the Daily Planet and about 1 block away from Jason's school. In the same direction as the Planet was also Clark's apartment 1 block away. She wanted to at least live near one of her best friends and near the planet.

"I should be smacking you upside the head for what you did to me," said Lois.

"I know" replied Clark.

"But I forgive you this once"

"Thank you"

"You better be thanking me"

"I know"

"I am giving you a second chance at this"

"At what?" he asked confused.

"Us" he just stared at her in shock and stuttered out a disbelieving tone "Y…Y…You…mean…d…d…dating?"

"NO, I meant meeting the president. YES! I meant dating" she answered sarcastically. Before she could even finish the dating he swept her in his arms and kissed. She pulled back, causing him to look sad, but what she said next only made him grin.

"We are going to take this slow, no rushing into anything. Okay?"

"Okay"

Jimmy came up to them looking sad.

"What's wrong jimmy?" said Clark. Him and Lois where thinking the something. _What an earth could make Jimmy so sad._

"You know how they caught Luthor 3 weeks ago on that island"

"Yeah"

"And put him in jail for life"

"Yeah"

"Well what a lot of people are saying and agreeing one thing"

"Jimmy just spit it out." yelled Lois.

"Luthor got out."

(Somewhere in another dimension…)

"On your marks, get set…GO!" Five year old Goten shouted before his father and big brother submerged themselves underwater.

It had been half a year since the terrifying raging battle against Cell, and each Z-fighter still had scars from the horrific incident. Some physical, some emotional…

"9…10…11…"The young spirited Goten continued with an un-phased smile. He loved it when his dad and brother had underwater contests like this. Goku always won, but that's because he always found a way to tickle poor Gohan. "20…21…22…"

Goku stared competitively into eleven year old Gohan's '_quiet_' eyes. Gohan just stared back, giving him a calm look in return.

Goku still couldn't believe that his son, his innocent shy son was now the strongest person in the world, and he was only eleven! He'd surpassed ALL the adults including Vegeta and himself! Imagine when he got older…

"49…50…51…" They both heard Goten number off from above. They had already been under for almost a minute and none of them seemed to be even worried about staying under longer.

'_Hey dad.'_ Goku turned to his son with his famous goofy smile. Goku and Gohan had become extremely close the past few years when the Androids were threatening to destroy the planet, which allowed them to have a mental connection. They could tell what the other was thinking, feeling, and even talk to each other if they wanted.

'_What's up?' _

'_Can we take Goten fishing after this? He wants to try and catch a bigger one this time._' Gohan smiled even sweeter.

Goku had to hold back a laugh. Goten was always trying to get as strong as them, but considering how he could already turn Super Saiyan at the age of five, Goku didn't see why Goten was worried about falling behind. Goku first transformed because the blood thirsty tyrant named Frieza killed Krillin and gravely injured Piccolo. He had a hard time getting Gohan to transform though; it took them a whole year! And boy, don't even get me started on Vegeta! _'Sure! – We can even ask your mother if she'll cook it tonight!'_

'_Thanks dad! You're the best!'_ Gohan smiled and dropped his guard. Goku, seeing his son vulnerable, quickly tackled him to the bottom of the water tin they were in.

Gohan didn't even have time to open his eyes again when he felt his dad start to brutally tickle him. _'That's….not….fair!_' Gohan had a hard time saying as he held his mouth shut, but that wasn't helping much…

Goten looked down at the water to see his dad had Gohan pinned; tickling him mercilessly. '_Looks like daddy wins again!_'

"Goku…." A familiar voice echoes, but Goku neither Gohan paid attention to it. "Goku…."

Gohan couldn't take it any more and let the rest of the air escape him. Goku smiled in victory and they both surfaced, laughing the whole way.

"No…fair!" Gohan continued to laugh as his skin was still tingling with the sensation. "You cheated!"

"Goku…" The voice sounded off again, but no one acknowledged it.

Goku just chuckled. "How can tickling someone be against the rules?"

"Cause that's Gohan's soft spot!" Goten interrupted before jumping onto Gohan's back. The teen barely had time to make sure Goten didn't fall and hit his head on the mental rim, but turned his used-to-be completely torn arm wrong and grunted in agonizing pain.

Goku turned to his son and studied his arm in concern. He recalled how badly injured it was; it was completely unusable and hung like dead weight during the fight with Cell. It seemed like nothing was wrong, but he knew better. Dende's healing couldn't heal wounds like that completely…

"You alright son?" He asked in a fatherly way. Gohan stretched it out carefully, "Ya, just stretched it wrong…"

"GOKU!" This time Goku, Gohan, and Goten noticed the voice.

"Oh hey it's King Kai; hi King Kai!"

"Save it Goku, I've been calling you for over two minutes now and you ignored me! – Then again, what can I expect from you air head?"

"Hey!" Goku replied kinda hurt.

"What's up King Kai sir? Is everything okay?" Gohan asked. Goten rolled his eyes; his brother was always too polite.

"At least he's polite! He DEFINITLY doesn't get that from your side…Anyway, I need you guys to come here immediately at Grand Kai's palace since my planet was BLOWN UP!"

Goku and Gohan looked at each other before laughing nervously. "Well…look on the bright side! You gave it up to save the Earth!"

"Just get here." And with that, King Kai broke the connection.

Goku turned to his sons with an over excited look on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

It took them about five minutes to get dressed and use Goku's Instant Transmission Technique. In no time, they were at Grand Kai's planet in Other World (AKA Heaven).

"WOW!" Goku exclaimed as he looked around the area. It had changed from the last time he visited, but then again, that was half a year ago when Cell killed him…

"Goku!" They all turned to see the beetle looking Kai walk up to them; Bubbles and Gregory trailing behind.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Oh like I don't get a '_hi how you been'_?" The three looked at each other before looking back at a now angered Kai. "WELL I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING GREAT FOR YOUR INFORMATION! THE OTHER KAIS HAVE BEEN THROWING PARTIES NONSTOP EVER SINCE THAT TOURNAMENT AND ARE ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF ME!"

Goku waved his arms signaling to the angered Kai to calm down. "Relax King Kai! They're just jealous 'cause they didn't save a whole planet!" King Kai muttered something about irreparable unrespectful Saiyans as Olibu came up from behind him; smiling with joy.

"Why hello Goku! It's been a long time hasn't it? Did you die again?"

"Oh hi Olibu! It's nice to see you too! I'm just here to see what mission King Kai wants to send me on next!"

Olibu raised one of his eyebrows. "Mission? I didn't know you sent people on mission's master."

King Kai coughed in an irritable matter as he rubbed his temples. "I don't send them on missions, I send him out to stop a crises from spreading. Which is why we need to get down to busin-"

"So who is that daddy? One of your friends you meant?" Goten asked as he hid behind Goku's pant leg. He knew Olibu looked familiar, but the energy he gave off kinda frightened him. He was shy after all…

"Yep! I meant him during the Other World Tournament! He's from Earth just like us! Heck, he's even the legendary Hercules!" Goten's and Gohan's face paled a bit.

"WHAT? You're, you're HERCULES?" Olibu blushed a bit. He really didn't like it when people called him that.

"Ya, but they never got my name right."

"Hey guys…" King Kai trailed off, trying to get their attention again. But just as before, no one paid him any attention.

"But hey, I've heard that you defeated an enemy greater than Frieza! Is that correct young man?" Olibu asked the now embarrassed Gohan.

"Uh, yes sir, but my father helped!"

Olibu patted him on the back before looking up at Goku. "Your family is full of heroes huh? Can't wait to see what this little rascal will do." He laughed as he ruffled Goten's hair despite his annoyance.

"Guys!" King Kai hollered again, but it went over their heads. _'I'M GONNA GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY-'_

"Dad, King Kai's trying to speak!" Gohan acknowledged as he finally noticed how red the North Kai was getting. If he wasn't mistaken, he turned into a giant tomato.

"Oh, you were saying King Kai?" Goku said in such a childish voice that it made King Kai fall over anime style.

"What am I gonna do with you saiyans? It was bad enough when it was just you but now, TWO CHIBI YOUS?"

Goten looked around him as he tried to search for any short people, not getting what King Kai was saying. "Chibis? I don't see any chibis." King Kai wanted to slap himself. Goten was more like Goku then Gohan, which really terrified him.

"I was referring…- NEVER MIND!" King Kai shouted as he gave up trying. "I didn't call you guys up here to bug me to death!" Everyone, including the small Goten looked over at King Kai. "Look, there's a new enemy arising in another dimension. Usually I wouldn't care about it, but if it destroys the planet it's on, it'll head for yours."

"What is he? Another Android or something?"

"Let's go with '_or something'_." Gohan and Goku's childish faces disappeared and they listened with much content. "The only way to beat it is to join up with an alien called Superman."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Superman? Does his name mean anything? Or does he have it just to sound cool?"

"I can assure you that it defiantly fits him. You see, he isn't human; he's part of an extinct race just like you and Vegeta."

"He's a saiyan?"

"NO! PAY ATTENTION GOKU! This menace, I fear, might be stronger then both you and Superman's powers together…"

"But you're forgetting that I'm not the strongest person on the planet now," Goku turned to his stunned son. "Gohan is."

King Kai shook his head. "He may be, but he's only eleven Goku. Besides, he won't be able to transform into Super Saiyan two unless he'll destroy the entire city!"

"WHAT? It's in a city!" Goku complained. There was a reason why he didn't live in a city….

"Would you stop your complaining and just go!"

"Okay okay…" Goku walked on over to both his sons before placing two fingers on his head. "Uh…what do I look for exactly?"

"Look for a reporter by the name Clark Kent; he'll be able to tell you how to get in contact with Superman."

"That's not what I meant! Who's energy do I search for?"

"Just search in the East; it'll be the strongest."

"Alright, hang on tight everyone!" And with that, they were gone.

King Kai shook his head as Bubbles danced around him. "Good reddens; hope he knows what he's doing…"


End file.
